The object of the present invention is a drawing aid for producing perspective drawings, which consists of at least one transparent chart unit carrying the proper angle, distance and height scales to be used when drawing figures in perspective.
A drawing aid for drawing figures in perspective is disclosed e.g. in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,727. The drawback of the known aid of this kind is that, having numerous scales, it is very difficult to read, and in drawing the figure auxiliary lines have to be traced, which tend to confuse the drawing and hamper the drawing of detailed parts. Another drawback of the known aids of this kind is that the locations of the vanishing points are predetermined and therefore the viewing direction is always the same in all perspective figures.